The Set Up
by kdr2730
Summary: Spencer, Hanna and Emily decide to help Jason and Aria get together through set ups by them.
1. The Idea

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, just enjoyment. **This is my second attempt at a Jaria story. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Spencer Hastings stood outside of the brown house that she had lived next door to her whole life, the one that she had spent so much time at when she was younger, and now the one that belong to her half-brother, Jason DiLaurentis. She didn't quite know what she was doing there. She had found out some time ago that she and Jason were related and they had begun to fix their rocky relationship. Something that day had driven her to the house. Not knowing whether it was the fact that one of her best friends had just admitted to her that she was in love with Jason or the fact that she felt like Jason was the only person in her family to actually care about her. Finally gaining some courage Spencer walked towards the door and knocked. Part of her hoping that Jason wasn't home or if he was he couldn't answer the door.

She heard the lock tumble, "Spencer what's wrong?" Jason stood there staring at his half-sister who looked like a train had run her over.

"Nothing, well yes something obviously but really nothing." Spencer mumbled.

"Why don't you come inside and tell me about this nothing but something."

"No, it's really not that big of a deal. I don't know why I came over here. It's not like you're my actual brother. You don't have to care about me."

"Spencer, I do care about you. What is going on?"

Looking into Jason's green eyes that showed just how much he cared about her, "How much time do you have?"

"I have all afternoon. Now come inside and tell me what is going on."

Following Jason inside Spencer was finally able to see what Aria was always going on and on about. He really had fixed up the house and made it his own. Gone were the things that would make it look like Allison had lived there. Moving towards the living room Spencer saw that there were picture frames on the new built in book cases. Going over to look at them she realized that they were of Jason and Aria, his friends from college, herself and Jason and the final picture she saw before Jason joined her was a picture of Allison and Jason, they both looked happy.

Handing her a drink Jason asked, "So what's going on?"

Sitting down on the couch Spencer began to explain all about A and how they had made her and her friends life hell for the past 3 years. Deciding that Jason deserved the whole truth Spencer went into the details about Hanna getting hit by the car, Toby's scaffolding being tampered with so he would get hurt, Emily getting carbon monoxide poisoning and the notes to Aria's parents. Jason sat in silence and listened to Spencer explain everything and couldn't believe what he was hearing. Someone actually thought it was okay to torture his half-sister and her friends because Ali herself had. He was so caught up in thinking about how much of a bitch Allison was that he almost missed Spencer saying how Aria and the teacher guy had broken up because of A.

Finally turning to look at Jason, Spencer could see that the only thing he had heard her say was that Aria was now single. God when will they just get together was all she could think while looking at her half-brothers shining eyes. Although she couldn't really blame either one of them, she had figured out some time ago that they had feelings for each other. Jason had been the first to admit it to her but Aria hadn't been far behind him, but for Aria she felt as though she had lost her chance because of everything. Jason wasn't paying close enough attention to Spencer to see the wheels turning in her mind.

Waving her hand in front of Jason's face seemed to the only thing that brought him out his thoughts about Aria, "I think I'm going to go. Thank you for listening. I really needed someone to tell all of that too. Someone who wouldn't judge me."

"You're welcome Spencer. You know you can always come to me when you need someone to talk to. I know I'm not one of the girls but I may have different perspective."

"I'll remember that. Have a good afternoon Jason."

Closing the door behind her, Spencer got out her cell and immediately texted Hanna and Emily,

**Meet at my house! I have some big news and I need your guys help with something.**

* * *

Hanna and Emily both rushed over the Spencer's after receiving her text. Spencer rarely asked for help and when she did, she rarely took it. Walking into the living room the two friends stopped dead in their tracks when they found Spencer humming happily to herself.

Looking over at Emily, Hanna asked, "Have you seen Spencer? Cause our Spencer doesn't hum?"

Emily giggled, "You're right Han. She doesn't. I guess we should go since she isn't here."

"Sit down, shut up and stop making stupid jokes. I have some big news to tell you two." Spencer replied to their joking.

"There she is. There's our Spencer." Hanna laughed.

All Emily could do was laugh.

As she sat down Spencer grabbed a pillow and threw it at her two other best friends, "Are you two going to take this seriously or not? I don't want to have to do this all by myself."

Sitting up and tossing the pillow back Emily asked, "Where's Aria?"

Smiling coyly, "That's what I need to talk to you two about. She told me a couple of weeks ago after the whole A thing that she is in love with Jason. Well this afternoon I ended up over at his house because I needed someone to talk to and the only thing he heard me say was that Aria is now single."

Sitting up straight and clapping Hanna practically yelled, "I'm smelling a set up!"

"Yes Hanna you are. I want to set up Aria and Jason. I know I was the first to point a finger at him but since finding out I'm related to him things have changed. You both remember how Aria was around him, happy all the time, smiling and just being herself. Well I want to make that somewhat permanent."

Looking a little nervous, "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean can't they just get together on their own?" Emily asked.

"Yeah they could, but don't you want to help move them along?" Hanna asked

"I just think they won't be too happy with us for meddling in their lives, especially love lives." Emily tried to explain to her two friends.

Moving to sit beside Emily, "You can't tell me that you haven't seen this coming since we were all hanging out with Allison. I mean come on even then the chemistry or sexual attraction whatever you want to call it between Aria and Jason was over powering. Why do you think Allison was always making fun of her when Jason would make an appearance?" Spencer said.

"Yeah I remember all of that. I use to think why don't you two just go do something or date, just get it over with." Emily laughed.

"Okay so it's settled." Hanna said excitedly. "We're going to set up Jason and Aria?"

"Yes we are. But we are going to do this slowly. I know we all want them together, but we also need to think about how Aria's parents are going to react, remember Ezra. Plus I want to watch as they realize that they have wanted each other for the same amount of time."

Jaw dropped, "Spencer who knew you were such a romantic." Emily said.

"I have always had a romantic side. I just don't like to show it because it shows weakness." Spencer defended.

"Spencer being romantic is anything but weak, look at what you want to do for Jason and Aria. It takes a lot of courage to help friends see how much they truly want each other especially because of the situation you are in." Hanna said while throwing a pillow at her friend.

"Fine. Whatever." Spencer said tired of thinking about being romantic. "So we will meet up tomorrow and get this train rolling."

"Okay!" Hanna and Emily exclaimed.


	2. Beginning Steps

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, just enjoyment. **Here is the second chapter. I'm not quite sure how long this story is going to be, but I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Hanna sat in Spencer's kitchen drinking the stuff that Spencer thought was coffee. It tasted awful no matter how much sweetener, creamer and sugar she put in it.

"Spence how do you drink this stuff? It's gross."

"It's not that bad. You have to get used to it. It would help if you didn't turn yours from coffee to candy."

"Oh whatever. You know I like my coffee sweet."

"Just like everything else. That sweet tooth of yours is going to get you into trouble someday."

Aria was finishing getting ready to face the day when her phone buzzed. Still not use to it doing that for other reasons than A texting Aria jumped, but it was just a text from Emily,

**Want to meet for coffee at The Brew? **

**Coffee sounds great. I'll be there in 7, **Aria responded quickly. It felt like it had been ages since she had hung out with her friends.

Walking down the stairs Aria called to her Mom in the kitchen, "I'm going to meet Emily for coffee. I'll be back later."

Ella Montgomery came out the kitchen, "Okay. Have a good time."

Grabbing her keys off the hook Aria walked out into the sunshine, got in her car and drove to The Brew.

Emily was sitting anxiously at a table when she saw Aria come in and order her drink. Quickly she sent a text to Hanna.

Getting her coffee, Aria went to join Emily who was on her phone when she walked up, "Paige?"

"Yeah. We're just trying to work some things out. Finding out who A was made things easier minus the fact that we are going to college's on different coasts." Emily slipped out.

"You two can make it work Em. You're so good together."

"Thanks Aria. How have you been? It feels like it has been ages."

"I was thinking that when you texted me. I'm good but still trying to adjust to life without A looking over my shoulder."

"I understand that. I think it's going to take us all some time to get use to that. My Mom texted me from work yesterday and my heart felt it was going to come out of my chest."

"I feel that way too every time my phone goes off."

"It'll get easier" Emily said as she and Aria bumped mugs.

The two friends sat and caught up about everything going on in their lives like they didn't see each other almost every day, but Aria had no idea what was going on elsewhere.

Receiving Emily's text, **she's here. You're good to go. Good luck.** Hanna grabbed her purse and walked out with Spencer. She climbed into her car and watched as Spencer headed over to Jason's. Driving the short distance from the Hasting's house to the Montgomery's was easy but Hanna felt like her stomach was in knots. All she could think about was how what if Aria's parents weren't okay with her seeing Jason that would ruin all of their plans. Getting out of her car and walking to the front door Hanna rehearsed what she was going to say one more time before knocking on the door.

Hanna knocked on the door and waited. A minute later the door opened. "Oh Hanna, Aria isn't here. She went to meet Emily for coffee at The Brew." Ella Montgomery explained having no idea that Hanna already knew this information.

"That's okay Mrs. Montgomery. I actually came over to talk to you."

"Oh okay, well then come on it. Don't mind the mess."

"Thanks."

Following one of her best friends Moms into the house Hanna took a couple deep breaths to calm herself down.

"So Hanna what did you need to speak to me about?"

"Well… A couple weeks ago before the whole A situation was finished Aria had told Spencer that she has feelings for Jason. And then yesterday Spencer went to talk to Jason and it turns out that he still has strong feelings for her." Hanna explained waiting for the explosion of outrage from Arias Mom.

Looking at Hanna, "So you want to know what exactly? I figured out a long time ago that Aria has feelings for Jason." Ella said.

"Well Spencer, Emily and I want to fix Jason and Aria up, but we wanted to make sure that you and Mr. M didn't have any problems with Aria being with Jason. We know that he is just a couple of years younger than Mr. Fitz."

Laughing, Ella questioned, "You want to set up Jason and Aria? You all do know that they won't appreciate the help, right."

Sheepishly Hanna replied, "Yeah we know that, but Aria thinks it too late for her and Jason because of everything that has happened. She choose Mr. Fitz and tried to push Jason out of her life. We just want to help push them in the right direction and bring them together."

Turning to look at the very serious teenage girl in sitting in her living room, "I think you three wanting to help them see the light or push them in the right direction is a nice thing to do. Despite the age difference I don't mind Aria dating Jason. Byron and I have known him for quite some time and he's not the boy he was a few years ago. I can't speak for Byron but I don't think he will have a problem with it."

Jumping up and hugging Mrs. Montgomery, "Thank you. I promise we will try to keep you in the loop with everything." Hanna said excitedly. "Actually do you know if Aria has a dress for the spring formal?"

Returning Hanna's hug, "As far as I know she doesn't. I tried to get her to go shopping for one last week but she kept saying she didn't want to go." Ella told her daughters friend.

"Sweet. Thanks Mrs. M."

"Don't mention it Hanna. You girls just be careful with this set up."

Walking towards her car with her phone out, "We will. Have a good afternoon."

Spencer had been walking around in a small circle when she finally got Hanna's text, **Mrs. M is totally okay with Aria and Jason dating. Do your thing Spence.** Laughing at her friends text Spencer finally finished the short distance to Jason's. Walking up the front door without a second thought Spencer knocked.

Opening the door the second day in a row to his half-sister had Jason beyond curious but this day she looked happy almost too happy, "What's going on?"

"Not much. I came by to ask if you are going to the spring formal?"

Laughing and crossing his arms, "No I wasn't planning on it, why?"

"Well because you are now."

Turning and closing his front door Jason stepped out on the porch, "Oh I am? What makes you think you can make me?"

"Well I know someone who will be mighty disappointed if you don't show up. Seeing you at the dance is all Aria has been talking about." Spencer spilled out her little white lie.

Eyes wider and brighter, "Aria wants me there?"

"Yes. Come on Jason don't tell me you didn't know she had a crush on you the whole time we hung out with Ali here."

"I may have noticed."

"Oh yeah, may have. Yeah right. So will you come?"

"I'll think about it."

"Okay well you have till 7 p.m. tonight to decide cause that is when I will be back." Spencer said as she spun on her toes.


	3. In Motion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these character. Not written for money, just enjoyment. **

Here is chapter three. I hope you have enjoyed the story. Things should be getting more interesting.

* * *

Walking back towards her house Spencer stopped so that Hanna could pick her up and they could go meet Emily and Aria at The Brew. Making the short drive into town Hanna and Spencer talked about how to convince Aria to attend the spring formal.

Spencer said, "I think we should white lie and tell her that Jason wants to see her there."

"Spencer, you want to lie to your brother? I never would have thought." Hanna replied with fake shock.

"Hanna it isn't exactly lying. He does want to see her especially since he now thinks that she will be there expecting to see him."

"What?! Spencer what exactly did you tell Jason? Aria doesn't want to go to the dance." Hanna exclaimed.

"I may have told him that all Aria could talk about was seeing him at the dance."

"Why in the world would you do something so stupid? You're supposed to be the smart one of us." Hanna replied annoyingly.

Spencer jumped into defend herself, "It wasn't stupid Hanna. We can convince Aria to go. And I know that she will be extremely happy to see Jason at the dance."

"Whatever you say boss." Hanna replied sarcastically as the twosome parked and headed towards the town's coffee shop.

Emily and Aria were so wrapped up in their conversation about colleges and what they wanted to study that they didn't see Spencer and Hanna walk in.

"I think I want to study Literature with maybe a minor in something artsy." Aria was saying as the other two girls sat down.

Emily commented, "I can see you doing both things, but why not major in something artsy and minor in Literature?"

"Aria, you should totally do that. You're so much more artistic than literary." Spencer said joining the conversation.

"Thanks Spence. So what brings you two here? I feel as though we haven't seen each other or talked in days." Aria said to her two late arriving friends.

Hanna smiling coyly, "Well actually we want to try and convince you to come to the spring formal. We all know that you don't want to go but it would be great if you did."

Turning to look at her blonde friend, "I just don't see the point in going. I won't have a date or a dress by this weekend." Aria explained with pain in her eyes.

Spencer, Emily and Hanna all squealed, "We'll be your dates."

Smiling, "You all have other dates. Spencer is going to go with Toby, Emily with Paige and Hanna you with Caleb."

Spencer and Hanna both turned to look at Emily, "Did you and Paige get back together?"

Looking embarrassed, "No we haven't. We are just working through things. A really screwed up a lot of things for us." Emily explained. "Can we now go back to convincing Aria to come with us, please? I will explain about Paige afterwards."

Spencer looked quickly to Hanna who shook her head vigorously, "Plus Aria, Jason asked me if you were going to be there." Hanna just covered her face with her hands  
Stunned, "He did?"

"Yeah and we all know you want to see him, so why not come and knock his socks off."

"Or some other articles of clothing." Hanna added with a smirk. Spencer just smacked her arm.

After listening to her three friends beg for almost 20 minutes Aria finally gave in and agreed to go to the spring formal. They had the made the good point of it being their last formal together and Spencer had let it slip that Jason had asked if she was going. That and a few weeks after that they would leave Rosewood High for good and moving on with their lives.

Hanna got up quickly, "Okay now that Aria is on board we have a lot to do."

Turning to look at Aria, "Uh-oh, you're about to become Hanna's Barbie." Spencer and Emily giggled.

Looking nervous, "Hanna please don't make me into a Barbie. I want to find my own dress."

Giving in on that one point, "Okay, but we still need to go now so you can find a dress. The formal is Saturday."

Standing the other three girls joined Hanna as she walked out of The Brew.

Walking down the strip of malls in the town the girls stopped so Aria could try on dresses. They all knew she could be picky but Emily pointed out, "Aria, this time you don't have time to be picky. We will pick your dress, but we will make sure it screams you. Okay?" Aria agreed and the dress shopping began. Dress after dress came off the lines but none were what her friends wanted to see her in. Finally the choices were down to a dark blue ruffle dress that Hanna loved, a vibrant pink chucky strapped dress that Emily adored and a pale sage green strapless dress that Spencer wouldn't let go. Trying on all three of her friends choices again and again Aria couldn't decide. Although Hanna's dress wasn't something she would normally pick out it was beautiful, the ruffles moved when she swayed or even turned, it made her feel like a princess, but that Hanna. The pink one that Emily picked was more Aria because it was unexpected but the color was just so pink. Spencer's dress was well it was just something that Aria didn't know how to describe, it hit her right below the knee and had a full skirt. It reminded her of Jason's eyes and that made her smile. Stepping out of the dressing room for the final time Aria turned to look at her friends and the sales associates that had been helping them. Hanna and Emily were a little disappointed that Aria choose to wear the dress that Spencer had picked but they could see something in her eyes.

Standing back and looking in the mirror, "Are you sure it looks okay? The color is good?" Aria asked while picking at the dress.

Stepping forward and grabbing her friends hands, "Aria, stop. The dress looks amazing on you. It makes your eyes pop and with your dark locks you are rockin this." Hanna said.

Using the mirror to look at her friends faces she could see that they all thought the same thing.

"You are going to knock people's socks off." Emily gushed at her friend.

Spencer couldn't really say anything, "Aria, I don't. I think they have said everything. We are lucky to be your dates. People won't notice us when we walk in with you."

Stepping down from the platform Aria gave her friends hugs. Not looking back in the mirror she went back into the dressing room to change and get ready to buy her dress. Before the associates could bring the dress up front Spencer snuck into the room and snapped a picture of her friends dress. Smiling to herself she knew Jason would love the color.

The four friends walked out of the boutique, "Now that Aria has her dress we need to get her accessories and shoes." Hanna stated matter of factly.

"Hanna can't that wait till tomorrow? I mean we found me a dress." Aria pleaded. Her feet were already killing her and she just wanted to go home and relax.

"No it cannot." Hanna stated.

Spencer and Emily both took one of Aria's arms, "Come on, the sooner we do this the sooner you can get home. Plus we want to see how everything looks."

Giving in, "Okay lets go. What color do you think would go best with this color? It's kind of unusual." Aria asked.

"Not unusual, it's you Aria." Spencer told her.

Continuing to walk down the street the girl finally walked into a shoe store that Hanna knew all too well. "Okay so Aria do you want to wear heels or wedges?"

"Wedges please. They hurt my feet less."

Emily held up a pair of silver wedges with the middle of the wedge cut out, "What about these?"

"Really Emily? Those would make her look like she was getting ready to go to work, not a formal" Hanna teased.

Spencer held up a pair of black wedges with a single strap around the ankle, "What about these?"

"Who died" Hanna giggled.

Giving up both Spencer and Emily decided to let the shoe guru pick the shoes. None of them noticed that Aria had found a pair of navy blue suede wedges.

"Aria those are gorgeous" Hanna exclaimed when she saw the shoes.

Surprised, "You like them?"

"Totally. They are just the right contrast to your dress."

Paying for her shoes the girls walked out of the store and continued their journey. Walking past different stores they finally stopped at a funky jewelry story. "I think you should carry a navy clutch and have silver jewelry, just not the chunky stuff you usually like." Hanna explained while the girls browsed.

Picking up a navy blue clutch with simple silver clasp Spencer showed Hanna, "What about this to go with shoes Han?"

"Good eye Spence. It's classic looking like the shoes. I love it"

Finding the clutch only left finding jewelry. Aria and her friends never agreed on the jewelry she wore. They thought it was too chunky and she thought theirs was too plain. Eyeing a single pendant necklace that was silver Aria asked to see it. As she was trying on the necklace Emily came up behind her, "Aria that looks beautiful."

Hanna came up and joined the party, "Em's right. It totally works for you."

Satisfied that she only needed the necklace the girls left the last store, just in time for Spencer to have a mini panic attack.

"Hanna we have to go NOW!" Spencer said in a tense tone.

"Why I thought we all going to get dinner." Not catching Spencer urgency.

"Hanna NOW! You know I have that thing to do at 7! Move it!" Spencer practically screamed at her friend.

Finally realizing what was wrong, "Oh right. Sorry I forgot. We will see you two tomorrow at school. Bye"

Watching their two friends run back towards Hanna's car, Emily and Aria just looked at each other.  
"You don't think they are up to something do you" Aria asked.

"No. You know Spencer she is probably worried that she won't have enough time to learn everything she already knows the for her Calc quiz tomorrow."  
Laughing, "Too true. But that is why we love her isn't it."

"Don't we know it." Emily laughed.

Walking the rest of the way to their cars in a comfortable silence except for Aria's bag hitting each other the friends said good night to each other and drove home, only waving to each other when they turned onto different streets.

Jason sat on his front porch and checked his watch again. He had no idea why he was nervous. Well he wasn't really nervous but curious as to why Spencer was so insistent that he make his decision about going to the formal by 7 p.m. that night. He was about to head inside when Spencer came running into his drive at 6:58.

"I'm not late and you need to tell me now if you are going to the formal." Spencer demanded while trying to catch her breath.

Walking towards the girl, "Why do you care if I go to the formal? Aria hasn't said anything about it to me."

"Jason, she thinks she lost her chance with you because of everything. She knows she screwed up when she choose Mr. Fitz but she wants to make that up to you."

Looking at his sister, "Okay I'll come but what should I wear. I don't exactly know what color Aria's dress is."

Pulling out her phone, "Now you do." Showing Jason the picture.

He took his sister's phone and looked at the beautiful pale sage dress. "This looks like my eye color" He told Spencer.  
Nodding, "Um, duh. Just wait till you see her."

Taking back her phone Spencer turned and headed home. "Please say hi to her tomorrow. It would make her day." Was the final thing she said to her brother.

**What was that at the coffee shop about Jason wanting to see Aria at the dance? Have you completely lost your mind Spencer?! ** Was the first of many texts Spencer received that night from Emily.

**I'm sorry Em. I didn't have time to explain it. It's just a little white lie. Plus now that he has seen her dress it's true. So..**

**He's seen her dress?! Spencer how in the world did he do that?**

**I took a picture with my phone and showed it to him to make sure he would come. **

Knowing that Spencer wouldn't back down from her post on making things happen between Jason and Aria, Emily told her friend good night and went to bed.


	4. Spring Formal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment. **

Here is the first set up by Spencer, Hanna and Emily. I'm sorry it is so long, but I had a lot to get through.

_Thank you to the two guests, kelseycochran96 and wonderlandgabby for reviewing my story. I do appreciate all reviews. Don't be afraid to leave one._

* * *

The week leading up the spring formal seemed to take forever to get through. On Monday, Aria over slept because she was dreaming about Jason and the formal, but it turned okay around lunch when Jason said hi to her. Tuesday turned into a horrible day for Hanna because Caleb may have to miss the dance because his real Mom is coming into town that weekend. Wednesday, was the day that you didn't talk or go near Spencer, her teachers seemed to be conspiring against her is what she told everyone. Thursday, Emily decided to ask Paige to the formal and got a heart break instead as Paige already had a date from another school. By Friday the friends were ready to just call it quits. The week had brought about many things they weren't ready to think about.

Sitting cross legged on Spencer's living room floor, "I'm so glad this week is over. I thought it would never end." Emily stated.

"I'm with ya there Em. This was like the week from hell." Hanna agreed.

"I don't know about from hell Han. Remember everything A put us through." Aria said.

"Come on guys, the formal is tomorrow we should be excited and trying new make-up ideas and hair ideas." Spencer stated.

The other three girls just turned and stared at Spencer like she was an alien. "What? Come on you all know you want to try new things!"

Laughing the friends got up and joined Spencer in the walk to her room.

Once in Spencer's room, Hanna became the one in charge. All of the girl's dresses and accessories were there because that's where they were getting ready tomorrow. Demanding all of them get into their dresses Hanna began to say what each girl should do for make-up and hair. Spencer's dress was this really pretty blue pewter color with silver jewelry and blue heels. Emily's dress was a bright purple number with a slit up her mid-thigh, she wasn't going to wear a necklace because of the halter top. Hanna's dress looked like a princess dress only short, it was pale pink with what looked like a tutu around the bottom, and the dress screamed Hanna. The other girls all waited for Aria to come out and when she did their jaws dropped. Her pale sage dress looked amazing with the navy blue accents.

Hanna's make-up looked a little girl experimenting with Mommy's make-up, she had blue eye shadow, pale pink cheeks and a darker pink lipstick. All of them had to admit it looked great with her dress, but none of them would ever wear it. Spencer's make-up was a more natural look, she had a blue smoky eye and her classic peach lip. She looked amazing. Emily went a little more daring than usual with her make-up, her eyes were covered with a dark green shadow and her lips looked great with the purple tinted lip stick Hanna loaned her. Even daring Emily looked like a supermodel. When it came to Aria's make-up Hanna was being picky, she wanted her friend to look amazing. Choosing to do a classic smoky eye and a pink lip all of the girls agreed that Aria was going to stop traffic the next night.

The rest of the night was spent gossiping about what couples at school were going to break up, which would stay together, who was cuter Orlando Bloom or Robert Downey Jr, and the girls talking about their own futures. None of them were ready to accept the fact that this time the next year they would all be in different places. Spencer had gotten early admittance into Yale's law program, Emily was heading to Michigan on a full ride for swimming and a new start, Hanna was going to the Fashion Institute of Design and Merchandising in LA, while Aria had gotten into NYU.

After a long night of talking and catching up the girls fell asleep one by one. Hanna was first followed by Emily. Aria and Spencer were still talking but Spencer could barely keep her eyes open. Once Spencer fell asleep Aria got up and looked out her window across the way hoping to catch a glimpse of Jason. Turning around to go to sleep a movement caught her eye, it was Jason. Not thinking twice Aria ran out of Spencer's house in her night clothes a racer back purple tank and green soffee shorts. Once standing in front of Jason she realized she probably should have put on more clothes.

Looking at Aria, "Hi" Jason started off not being able to take his eyes off her.

Trying to cover herself up as best she could with her arms, "Hi. Wow this is embarrassing. Maybe I should go." Turning to go.

"Aria, did you need something? I mean you came running at me like a bull looking at a red cape."

"I did not!"

Laughing and stepping closer, "Yes you did, but it's okay. I don't think you hitting me would hurt too much."

Glaring into Jason's green eyes was pointless, "No I didn't. I just wanted oh never mind." Aria said defeated as she turned to leave.

Grabbing her hand quickly, "Please tell me. You must have been running for a reason. It's one in the morning."

Looking at her bare feet and mumbling, "I was running because I didn't want you to go inside before I could see you."

Gently tilting Aria's head up, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah. I miss us talking and hanging out. I know I screwed up everything but I don't want to lose you."

Running his thumb along her jaw, "Aria you'll never lose me. We have a bond that most people don't and I'm not just talking about Ali. I am sorry about you and the teacher though."

Surprise filled her eyes, "How did you hear about me and Ezra?"

"Spencer told me inadvertently."

Stepping into Jason, Aria put her arms around his middle and laid her head against his chest. It was nice to be in his arms again, it was the one place she felt safe and comfortable. Jason tightened his arms around Aria when he felt her shivering. He knew then that he wanted to with her more than ever.

As soon as the hug started Aria stepped back, "I should probably go back to Spencer's. If any of them wake up and notice I'm not there they will freak. Plus I need to sleep so I can be ready for formal tomorrow."

Leaning down and kissing her cheek gently, "Okay. Good night Aria."

"Good night Jason."

Spencer, Emily and Hanna had all woken up when the door downstairs had slammed shut. Freaking out the girls ran downstairs, once there they realized that Aria wasn't with them.

"Where did she go?" Emily asked.

Hanna came down the stairs, "I think I know. Jason's car is in his driveway."

"Like a moth to flame." Spencer smiled.

The girls quickly made their way to Jason's and hid in the bushes and watched Jason and Aria. They could tell Aria was nervous but the longer she stood there the more comfortable she became. All three friends smiled when they saw Aria give Jason a hug. Hanna got the giggles when Jason went to kiss Aria on the cheek and tell her night.

"Oh my goodness Hanna. Shut up, do you want them to know we're here?" Spencer scolded.

Stifling her giggles, "Sorry Spence. But come on that was so cute."

Emily nodded her and grabbed Hanna before she could giggle anymore.

Quickly the girls had to head back to Spencer's because Aria was coming down the drive. They all sprinted back to Spencer's room and pretended to be asleep when Aria finally came back in. Smiling as she laid down Aria couldn't wait for that night. It would be a night she hoped her and Jason would never forget. The thing that made her the most happy was that she hadn't lost Jason like she thought she had.

* * *

Waking up the next morning was harder than any of the girls thought it would be. Apparently 1 a.m. running around isn't good for sleep Emily thought as she got out of her sleeping bag. Pinching Hanna who slapped her back Spencer got up and realized Aria was already up. Not again her friends thought. They headed down stairs and smelled something amazing. Aria was standing in front of the stove making pancakes while the coffee maker was purring as it started to make the coffee.

Turning around, "Oh hi. I was going to bring you all breakfast in bed for convincing me to come to the formal."

Smiling and sitting down, "Aria you didn't need to do this. We just wanted something that all of us could do together." Emily said.

Coming around the island and hugging Aria, "You know I'm good with this right?" Hanna giggled.

Grabbing the first cup of coffee, "Thanks Aria. You're the best cook out of us." Spencer told her friend.

Sitting down and enjoying their breakfast they made plans for the day. They hadn't thought about going to get their nails done but surprisingly Emily and Spencer demanded that they do. At that point in the day Hanna and Aria didn't want to argue so they all went upstairs and changed and went to get their toes and nails done. While at the nail salon Spencer got a picture text from Jason, **Hey, what color tie goes best with Aria's dress? **The ties were a deep green and silver. Hanna looked over at Spencer's phone and then stole it and responded, **neither. Go with a dark navy one. **Satisfied Hanna handed Spencer back her phone and went back to her magazine. Once they were done at the salon the girls went and got lunch and then went back to Spencer's to relax. Aria tired from the night before fell asleep and her friends let her, they knew she would need all of her energy for tonight.

Making sure that Aria was completely out, "I'm going to go over and see Jason to make sure he's not freaking out about tonight." Spencer said getting up.

Emily and Hanna both nodded and told Spencer they would distract Aria if she woke up.

Walking the short distance to Jason's house, Spencer knocked on the front door and waited.  
Jason opened the door without a shirt on, "Spencer hey what's going on?"

Looking away, "Okay one go put a shirt on, I'm not Hanna or Aria I don't want to see you shirtless and two I was coming over here to ask you the same thing." Spencer explained.

Laughing and opening his door Jason went and grabbed a shirt, "I'm okay. A little nervous about tonight, but Aria seems pretty excited about."

"She is and last night should have told you more than that."

Pulling his shirt the rest of the way down, "How did you know about last night? I thought you girls were done suspecting each other of things."

"We are. Hanna, Emily and I woke up when the door in the kitchen slammed because Aria was running over here to see you." Spencer defended.

"Oh okay. No need to get touchy Spencer. I'm not saying anything." Jason said. "Actually I could use your advice about the right suit for tonight."

"Oh no you don't want my advice. I'll go home and send Hanna over. She is the one in charge of looks and she will kill you if you screw up the image she has in her head."

Laughing as his half-sister walked out, "Okay."

Walking into her living room, Spencer grabbed Hanna, "Jason needs some fashion advice and I told him I would send you over."

Smiling, "That was the right thing to do."

Hanna made the short walk to Jason's and knocked on the door.

Opening it slowly and nervously, "Hi Hanna."

"Oh just open the door DiLaurentis." Hanna said sarcastically, trying to ease the awkwardness.

Opening the door and letting her in, "Thanks for coming over. I'm not sure what do. Spencer said to wear a dark navy tie, but I'm sure which is the dark navy."

Smiling, "Actually I told you to wear a dark navy tie. But anyway let's see what you have."

Following Jason to the kitchen where his stuff was laid out, "This is what I thought would look good with Aria's dress."  
Picking up a satiny looking navy tie Hanna handed it to him, "Wear this one. It'll look great with her dress."

Rubbing his neck, "Does she need a corsage?"

Placing a hand on his arm, "No she doesn't. She doesn't know you're coming as her date yet and that'll just ruin the fun if you have one for her."

Looking at his sister's friend, "Okay. Thanks for the advice Hanna."

Walking towards the door, "Anytime Jason. Your jaw is going to drop when you see her."

Emily, Hanna and Spencer let Aria nap as long as they could. Shaking her, "Aria come on we need to start to get ready. It's 6:30." Spencer said gently.

Rubbing her eyes and sitting up, "Okay. I'll be up in a minute. I'm going to get a cup of coffee to wake myself up." Deciding to be nice Aria made a cup for her three friends upstairs. As she was walking up the stairs someone knocked on the door, turning she saw it her, Hanna's and Emily's Mom's.

Trying to balance the tray and open the door, but a hand reached out, "I've got it Aria, why don't you go upstairs and get ready." Veronica Hastings said.

"Okay. Thanks Mrs. Hastings." Turning back towards the stairs and heading up.

Kicking Spencer's door open, Aria walked in a set down the tray.

Jumping up and grabbing a cup, "Thank you. We were beginning to think you decided to jump in the pot." Hanna said jokingly as she added her sweets to the coffee.

Emily grabbed the second cup, "Thank you. Who was knocking?"

"Our Moms." Aria told her friend.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys that they wanted to do pictures here before we leave." Spencer explained.

"That would explain them being here." Aria said sounding satisfied.

While the girls were upstairs getting into their dresses and doing make-up the Mom's caught up in the kitchen over coffee.

"Can you believe this is their last formal together?" Pam Fields asked

Wiping her eyes, "No, it feels like just yesterday they were getting ready for their first." Ashley Marin said.

"I couldn't agree more Ashley. It seems to strange to think that in a few weeks our girls will be graduating and then leaving Rosewood." Ella Montgomery mused.

Putting down the sweetener, "You know I'm so proud of our girls. They have been through hell with losing Allison and then the whole A situation, yet they have never turned their backs completely on each other." Veronica Hastings said.

The other three Moms nodded in agreement.

"I just hope that they don't lose each other in college." Pam stated.

"I don't think a bond that is as strong as our girls will be easily broken." Ashley replied.

"College is a whole new animal though Ashley. I know our girls are strong but distance can do things to a friendship no matter how much contact they have." Ella said.

"That's true." Ashley and Veronica agreed.

Looking at the other three Mom's, "Have your girls said anything to you about tonight?" Ella asked.

"What do mean?" Pam questioned.

"Well Hanna stopped by my house on Sunday and told me that the girls wanted to set up Jason and Aria." Ella explained.

Smiling, "That would explain all of the texts they have been exchanging." Ashley said.

"That it would." Veronica agreed.

"Are you okay with them doing this? I mean Jason is older and has a troubled past." Both Pam and Veronica asked Ella.

"Actually I am. Jason has become a strong young man because of his past. He doesn't seem to be running from anything anymore. Aria told me after the fashion show that Jason was looking for somewhere to be happy and he wanted to do it here." Ella told the other Mom's.

Placing a hand on Ella's, "You have a raised a great daughter Ella. Out of all of our girls Aria was the first to see that Jason wasn't the same messed up kid he was back in high school. I just wish we had seen it sooner." Veronica said.

Hearing heels clicking on the stairs the Mom's stopped their conversation and turned to see their daughters coming down. Pam Fields was the first to start tearing up seeing Emily in her dress. Ella Montgomery was soon to follow considering she hadn't seen Aria's dress. Ashley Marin and Veronica Hastings were much more reserved in their reactions, but both Mom's looked happy and proud.

Walking over to her daughter and giving her a hug, "Aria you look beautiful. I can't believe you are so grown up." Ella said while wiping away tears.

"Mom don't cry. It's just a formal. I'm not leaving the nest just yet." Aria said while hugging her Mom back.

Pam Fields slowly turned Emily around, "You look like a model sweetheart."

"Thanks Mom for everything."

The two Fields women stood in a hug for several moments.

Veronica Hastings and Spencer were much more reserved in their interactions together. "You do look beautiful Spencer. You have become your own woman. I know you will me and your father proud."

Shifting in her heels, "Thanks Mom."

Ashley Marin just stood and admired her daughter, "Hanna you look gorgeous. Please don't cause too much trouble tonight."

"Aww thanks Mom. Plus you worry too much."

After all the hugs and compliments went out the girls got together and headed outside to have their pictures taken. First a group shot of girls facing the camera, then a shot of them with linked arms and backs to the cameras. Then the twosome shots, first Spencer with Hanna making an annoyed face, Emily and Aria with Emily's arm resting playfully on Aria's head, Hanna and Aria admiring each other's dresses, Spencer and Emily just smiling at the cameras, Aria and Spencer whispering to each other and finally Hanna and Emily hugging each other. The pictures took longer than the Mom's had intended.

"Oh girls you better get going if you don't want to be late for the formal." Pam Fields said looking at her watch.

Hanna laughed, "It's okay Mrs. Fields, we don't mind being late. Plus we want to turn heads when we enter." She said matter of factly.

Her three friends just laughed, but they all agreed.

The final pictures to be taken before the girls left for the dance were of each girl with her Mom. Wiping tears from all their eyes the two sets of women parted ways, the girls to the dance and the Mom's to a restaurant for dinner and more catching up.

* * *

The four friends were walking up the stairs to enter the school when Aria stopped, "I can't do this. It's not right. I hurt Jason too much." She mumbled looking down at her dress.

Grabbing her friends shoulders, "Aria he wants to see you. You two can get through anything. I mean come on you two still hung out even though we all didn't trust him." Hanna said.

"Han's right Aria. You and Jason have this bond that can't seem to be broken. Don't you want to see if you can make things work?" Emily asked.

Spencer was the last to speak, "We have come this far, Aria. Do you want to regret not seeing Jason tonight and not giving what is between you two a chance for the rest of your life? Cause I don't want to see two of the most important people in my life in that kind of pain."

Looking at her three best friends and knowing they were right, Aria fixed her smudged make-up and they all linked arms again and headed into the school for their last formal.

Toby, Caleb, and Jason all stood uncomfortably in the decorated gym. Toby and Caleb knew about Spencer's plan to set up Jason and Aria, but they also knew that saying anything would ensure some serious wrath. But being guys they were easily able to find something to talk about. Mainly sports and checking out the other guys in the gym and deciding between themselves who was the most whipped.

Feeling the pressure in the gym shift the three guys turned and standing in the entrance to the gym were Spencer, Emily, Hanna and Aria. No one in the gym could keep their eyes off of the friends as they stepped into the gym. Just about every guy was looking at Aria with their jaws on the ground, Jason being one of them. Standing there watching the friends make their way towards them Jason remembered what Hanna had told him that afternoon. She was right his jaw had dropped.

Stopping in front of Jason, "Hi" Aria said while staring into his green eyes.

Staring back, "Hi." Jason couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked beautiful. "It's a good thing Ali isn't here." He whispered.

"Why do you say that?" Aria asked confused.

"Cause she would hate you. You look amazing." Jason said honestly.

Smiling and swaying to the music, "Thank you. You clean up nicely yourself."

Putting his hand out, "Would you like to dance?"

Putting her small hand in his, Jason and Aria made their way onto the dance floor. Just as they found an open spot a slow song came on, Wanted by Hunter Hayes. Taking Aria into his arms, Jason had never felt more at home in Rosewood. She rested her head against his chest and was comforted by his fast heartbeat. Slowly Aria put her arms around his neck and let her fingers wander into his hair. Jason rested his head against Aria's when he felt her fingers go into his hair, he himself let his hands gently rub Aria's waist. Nothing else in the room mattered because the two of them were in their own world.

Spencer, Hanna and Emily all awed when they saw that world was disappearing around Jason and Aria. Spencer couldn't take all the credit, she knew that they wanted to be together. Toby and Caleb both just looked at each and decided that Jason was the most whipped guy in the gym that night. Not that either of them could fault him. None of the friends could say anything bad about the couple dancing because even Spencer would admit that Jason had pinned for Aria since his return to Rosewood. He had gotten her to believe in him, they had become friends but also something more without either of them realizing it and then he had had his heart broken.

Hanna grabbed Caleb's hand, "Come on. Aria isn't the only one that is going to dance tonight."

Caleb threw Toby a "help me" face but it was too late. Hanna had him out on the dance floor with her arms around his neck. Caleb had to admit he did love holding his girlfriend. They had been through a lot and come out on the other side. He had told his real Mom that he was going to the dance and if she got mad then he didn't care.

Toby grabbed Spencer's hand and led her to the dance floor on the other side of Jason and Aria. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and pulled her close, "You look beautiful." Was all he had to say, Spencer laid her head against his shoulder and relaxed into his arms.

Emily stood and watched as her best friends danced with their loves. Turning to go and try to find a place to sit she ran into Paige.

Looking around, "Where is your date?" Emily asked.

Shuffling her feet, "I didn't have one. I just told you that because I heard the three of you were going to be Aria's dates." Paige answered.

Taking Paige's hand Emily led her onto the dance floor by her friends and the two started to sway like the others.

The eight friends had an amazing time at the dance. Aria spent most of the night snuggled against Jason not wanting to let go. The other six watched as the two became one more than once on the dance floor and in the shadows. None of them would say anything that night butthey all knew that the first set up had been a success.

Jason drove Aria home from the formal. Walking her up to her front door Jason stopped and leaned on the railing. His body was still tingling from holding Aria almost all night. Aria once again stepped into Jason's arms and they started to sway without any music. Ella Montgomery had heard a car pull into the drive way and the doors shut. She went to look out the front window and saw her daughter with her head against Jason's chest hands in his hair while Jason had his head against Aria's head and his hands rubbing gentle circles on her waist. Leaving the living room Ella turned out the light on the porch and let the two dance in the moon light. Smiling she headed up stairs knowing that her daughter was in good hands.

No words were spoken as Jason and Aria danced on her front porch. She didn't want to ruin the moment. Slowly Aria shifted her head so she could see into Jason's eyes. He was looking at her with eyes filled with so much happiness that they shined. Tightening her hand on his neck Aria brought Jason's mouth down to hers. When Aria had shifted her head Jason had thought something was wrong but the look in Aria's eyes told nothing was. He let her lead his mouth down to hers. It was the sweetest kiss.


	5. Date Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment. **

This is final set up by Spencer, Hanna and Emily. I do believe that the next chapter will be the last. I hope you are still with me in reading and are enjoying the story.

_Please don't be afraid to review. I appreciate them all. Thank you to CriminalMindsLuver4Ever for reviewing. _

* * *

The week after formal flew by in a flash. Aria couldn't help but smile every time she saw Jason. They had met in his office, okay so it was an old janitor's closet, more than once to kiss and talk. Her friends knew something had happened after Jason took her home, but she wanted to keep it quiet for right now. She and Jason were in a good place.

Jason couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He had Aria. Having her in his arms whenever he could was one of the best feelings. Spencer had been bugging him about what happened after the formal but he and Aria had decided to keep their kiss quiet for the time being. Although he had no doubt that Spencer and other girls would find out eventually.

Spencer, Hanna and Emily couldn't stand not knowing what happened the night of the formal anymore. The three girls went to the Montgomery house that Friday after school.

"Hi, Mrs. Montgomery." The girls said.

"Hi girls. Aria isn't here." Ella told the friends. She had a feeling they already knew this though.

Confirming Ella's assumptions, "We know. We were just wondering if you knew what happened when Jason dropped Aria off Saturday? They won't say a word about it." Hanna responded.

Smiling and opening the door, "Come on in girls."

"Oo it must be good." Emily gushed.

"I'm not sure if Aria wants you to know what happened, but I'll tell you because you all set them up at the formal. Jason and Aria kissed on the front lawn."

Squealing, "Yay!" Hanna bounced around the room.

"Well it's about time." Spencer said smiling.

"Is that all?" Emily questioned.

Squeezing Emily's hand, "I'm sorry girls, but yeah that is all that happened. I'm guessing that the two of them are just happy to be in their own bubble world right now and don't want it busted by questions."

The three friends looked at each other and nodded. They understood. After everything that had been thrown in front of Jason and Aria they deserved some time to be in a bubble of happiness.

Walking towards the front door, "Thank you for telling us Mrs. Montgomery." Spencer said.

Instead of going back to Spencer's the girls headed to Hanna's. They didn't need any of the other Mom's to be suspicious of what they were doing. Sitting down at her kitchen table they talked about the next set up. Hanna wanted to do a romantic night, Emily wanted to do a Phillies game, Spencer wanted to do something unexpected. None of them had any idea that Ashley Marin was standing by the front door and had heard the whole conversation.

Walking into the kitchen, "Why don't you girls combine all three things? Do something like a scavenger hunt." Ashley Marin stated while setting her work stuff down.

Staring in shock, "Mom how long have you been home?" Hanna curiously asked.

"Long enough to know to have heard the whole conversation. You have no need to worry, all of us Mom's know what you're doing. Ella explained on Saturday."

Looking at each other, Spencer was the first speak, "So this scavenger hunt thing, how would we do it? We all want them to do different things."

Sitting in the empty seat, "The three of you pick something that you want them to do, but make sure that it can be done in an afternoon or evening. For Hanna, they could go get cupcakes it may not be romantic but it would be cute, Spencer for your part they could go get coffee; I know you wanted unexpected but keep it simple and Emily do you know if there is a go kart track in Philly?"

The friends all stared at Hanna's Mom, "Wow. That is fantastic." Emily said dazed.

"I'm glad I could offer some help." Ashley said standing. "Enjoy planning this and don't forget they already like each other so there is no need to make it complicated."

After Hanna's Mom left the girls went into detail planning. Emily found a go kart place in Philly that wasn't too badly priced, Hanna had called Lucky Leon's Cupcakes and asked if they would help out; the manager was more than willing having seen Jason and Aria together and being a romantic, Spencer called The Brew and asked Zack if he would help; he agreed being that Ella had told him what was going on and knowing that she was okay with it. Having the places set up for tomorrow afternoon the girls just had to come up with the clues that would lead the twosome along throughout the day.

Knowing that both Jason and Aria would wake up and having coffee they decided to save Spencer's pick for last and go with Hanna's first, Emily would be in the middle because of the drive; she had paid for Jason and Aria to rent go karts for an hour in Philly.

Nailing down the clues turned out to be hardest part of the night but they eventually got them:

to the place where lucky meets sweet  
your favorite treat for the other person without telling them first.

your need for speed in Philly at…

have an hour see who can earn the most wins. Whoever does buys at your next destination.

on the road, head for your favorite brew

something you have always wanted to try but never have and relax

Happy with the clues they came up with Spencer said something unexpected, "I want to tell them."

"What?" Emily and Hanna responded surprised.

"I know I said I didn't, but think about it they will probably figure it out and I want to explain why I did this."

Emily nodded, "I can understand that, but how are you going to do that?"

Hanna giggled, "I know how we can."

"We? No just me." Spencer retorted.

"Spence this isn't just you. We all wanted to see them get together, but we will let you explain the reasoning because yours is more valid than ours." Emily said.

Nervously, "Okay, Han how can we tell them?"

Holding up the paper than her Mom had set on the counter, Hanna showed them an ad for a karaoke night at Hollis Bar & Grill.

Laughing, "Only you Hanna would think that would be a good idea." Emily said taking the paper.

"Not a chance!" Spencer said.

Coming back over to the table, "Come on Spencer. It's just a little light hearted fun and we could sing songs about how we feel about their relationship." Hanna said sitting down. "Plus don't you want to rib Jason a little bit?"

Finally smiling at the idea, "You know I do. Okay but the songs can't be stupid ones. That means no Taylor Swift, Katy Perry, or Cher, Hanna." Spencer commented.

"Yay! Now we just need a final clue to get them to the bar for the show." Emily and Hanna realized.

The final clue before the truth would be: One more thing for you two at the Hollis Bar & Grill.

Smiling at each other the friends printed off the clue cards and went to deliver them to the places. It was early enough in the evening that Emily was able to drive to Philly and wouldn't have to do so the next morning. All of the places were more than happy to help the girls. The last thing the girls did before separating was go by Hollis Bar & Grill and pick out their songs for the next night. Spencer still wasn't looking forward to singing in front of people especially about her half-brother and Aria, but when she found "Tell Her About It" by Billy Joel a smile spread across her face and she knew she had found the perfect song. Hanna and Emily decided to sing together and picked out "I Don't Want to Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith. After picking their songs the girls all went their separate ways and waited for tomorrow.

* * *

Saturday morning came around and Aria was still smiling. When she got back from the bathroom and had finished getting ready she saw that she had a text from Spencer, **Hey! So I'm not going to be able to hang out today. That stupid History test on Monday has me worried. Sorry.** Hanna and Emily had both sent similar messages. Feeling a little neglected Aria decided to text Jason, **Hey what are you doing today? My friends cancelled all of our plans.**

Jason woke up happier than he had since his return to Rosewood but the feeling was nothing new he had been feeling it all week. He and Aria had finally made moves towards being together. Getting out of bed and heading towards his bathroom, his phoned beeped with a text from Aria. Quickly responding, **I'd love to hang out. Why'd the girls cancel?**

Walking downstairs to get some coffee, Aria was met by her Mom who was holding a yellow envelope. Curiously Aria tore it open and a card fell out.

Ella Montgomery bent over to pick up the card that had fallen out and read it aloud, _Head to the place where lucky meets sweet._

"What does that mean?" Aria asked while looking at the card. It had nothing besides the cryptic message on it.

"I have no idea. You don't think it has something to with A do you?" Ella asked worried.

"No Mom. A is behind bars. I'm going to text Jason and see if he got one." Aria said pulling out her phone.

Right as she finished texting Jason, someone knocked on the front door. Aria went and answered the door to Jason who was holding a card and yellow envelope.

"Did you get one of these?" Jason asked showing her the card.

"Yeah and I just texted you about it." Aria said showing him her card. "Do you think we should go?"

Shrugging, "Why not? I mean it has to be talking about Lukcy Leon's." Jason said.

"Okay let me tell my Mom."

Stepping into the foyer, "I heard. You two be safe okay. Please call if anything goes wrong." Ella Montgomery told the twosome as they headed out the door.

Once Jason and Aria had left, Ella picked up the phone and dialed Ashley Marin's number, "Hey Ashley, its Ella Montgomery."

Over the phone, "Ella, how are you?"

"I'm good. Jason and Aria just left here. So you can tell the girls that the scavenger hunt has begun." Ella told the other Mom and hanging up the phone.

Ashley Marin hung up her phone and called Hanna and Emily downstairs, "That was Ella Montgomery on the phone. Jason and Aria got their cards and are headed to begin the scavenger hunt." She told the two girls knowing that they would get the information to Spencer.

Pulling out her phone Hanna sent a quick text to Spencer, **They got them. The scavenger hunt has begun. I'm going to go get Caleb and head to Lucky Leon's.**

Jason and Aria got to Lucky Leon's and got another card that said, _Order your favorite treat for the other person without telling them first._ Stepping up the counter first Jason looked at Aria who turned away and he ordered a Red Velvet with chocolate icing cupcake. The rich flavors were a favorite from his childhood and Leon's made the best. After Jason had order Aria stepped up and ordered a Key Lime with vanilla icing cupcake. When the orders came up Aria grabbed the red velvet and Jason grabbed the key lime.

Walking outside Jason looked down at the cupcake in his hand, "I never would have taken you for a Key Lime lover." He said teasing Aria.

"Coming from the guy who ordered a Red Velvet, you have no room to talk." Aria teased back.

Sitting down the two looked at each other and dug into their cupcakes.

"Why Red Velvet? I never would have guessed that you liked such rich flavors." Aria asked curiously.

"It has always been a favorite of mine. One year for my birthday my Mom got cupcakes from here and my friends all grabbed first and the only one left was the Red Velvet one. Ever since then it's been my favorite, it takes me back to a happy childhood memory." Jason explained. "What about you and the key lime?" He asked back.

"My Mom brought me here when I was 12 and we ordering for a family dinner. She asked me which cupcake I wanted. I looked over the cases twice before picking out the pretty green of the Key Lime. I had no idea if I would like the flavor or not, but the rest of my family was getting boring ones and I wanted to be different. When we got home I tried my cupcake and fell in love with the tartness of it." Aria explained.

After telling each other why they liked their choice of cupcakes so much the silence was comfortable while they ate. Jason actually liked the Key Lim cupcake, it had the tartness that Aria had said, but the vanilla icing helped keep it in check. Aria liked the Red Velvet, but she kept stealing Jason's vanilla icing, it's not that she doesn't like chocolate but the two flavors together were too rich for her pallet.

Hanna grabbed her keys, told Emily she would see her later and headed out the door to get Caleb. Once she picked Caleb up they headed to Lucky Leon's. Upon their arrival Caleb and Hanna noticed Jason and Aria sitting outside talking and enjoying their cupcakes. Picking up phone, Caleb gently smacked her arm and pointed. It was almost to perfect, Aria had chocolate icing on her top lip and Jason leaned over and kissed it away. Quickly she snapped a picture and sent it to Spencer and Emily. She couldn't help but be happy for the other couple. Keeping her phone by her Hanna and Caleb ate their cupcakes and watched as Aria and Jason got ready to leave.

Jason and Aria stood up to leave when a buser from Leon's came out and handed them another card, _Indulge your need for speed in Philly at…_. Looking at each other and then back to the card, "You don't think they are talking about Mini Indy do you?" Jason asked looking excited.

"Could be, but I have no idea what Mini Indy is." Aria said looking nervous.

Taking her hand and leading her to his car, "It's a go kart track. One of the best in Philly." Jason said looking like the Cheshire cat because of his smile.

Aria waved as they passed Caleb and Hanna.

Hanna had quickly texted Emily when Jason and Aria got the card giving them their next clue. After Jason and Aria had left, she and Caleb headed back to her house to let Emily go and see how her section of the day would go. She could only hope it went as well as her's had. Seeing them kiss in person was more than Hanna had hoped for.

Spencer and Emily had both received the picture message from Hanna that showed Jason and Aria kissing. Neither girl could wipe the smiles off their faces because even though they were in a lip lock you could see that both parties were smiling and enjoying their time together. Emily got Hanna's time text; **They just left Leon's and are headed to Philly. **Grabbing the keys to her car Emily walked out the door passing Hanna and Caleb in the process. "Have a good time." Hanna called after her friend. Emily just turned waved and winked.

The 30 minute drive to Mini Indy was great. Jason and Aria didn't discuss the kiss they had shared. It was mostly silent with the radio playing. Aria was surprised that Jason had it on a country station but she wasn't going to complain. After her break up with Ezra country had helped her heart mend because, her heart and music were on the same track, depressed. Jason didn't know what was going through Aria's mind when she squeezed his hand, but he wasn't going to complain. The day was going great and he didn't want to ruin it by over thinking it.

When they arrived at Mini Indy they received another card, _You have an hour see who can earn the most wins. Whoever does buys at your next destination. _ Aria knew that Jason would take the challenge very seriously but what he didn't know was that Aria also hated to lose. Getting their helmets they made their way to the track, Aria picked a bright purple car while Jason chose an all-black one. Once buckled in the lights lit up, showing yellow and then green indicating they could go. Aria shot off and won the first race, but Jason passed her on the next 3 trips around the track, but she wasn't out of the race yet.

Emily arrived a little after Jason and Aria and went to watch the two race each other. Walking out towards the track she could hear Aria laughing. The two were keeping a pretty close race going, looking at the sign Emily noticed that Jason was only ahead by one race. She had forgotten that any not really active Aria was pretty competitive at. Laughing she saw that Aria was going to take the last race and tie it up. Heading back inside so that they didn't see her Emily stopped when Jason and Aria got out of their go karts. Jason picked Aria up and spun her around. Aria had her arms tight around Jason's neck holding on and laughing. It was the most natural laugh Emily had heard from her friend in so long. Jason set Aria down but didn't let her go, Emily knew that she wouldn't get a better picture she sneakily snapped one when Jason put his forehead against Aria's. Pressing the send button on her phone she turned and headed towards her car.

Getting out of their go karts and heading inside Aria thought she saw Emily leaving. She didn't think much of it since she knew her friend loved to let off steam in crazy ways. Once inside they received another card, _Back on the road, head for your favorite brew_. Looking at Aria, "When are these crazy cards going to end?" Jason asked putting it with the others in his wallet.

"I don't know, but I do have to admit this is one of the best Saturday's I have had in recent history." Aria said taking Jason's hand and heading back towards Rosewood.

Emily had sent Spencer a text saying, **Get ready. They are getting ready to head home. It's your turn. Don't forget about the bar tonight either. Hanna and I will come find you and drag you there, **as she pulled of the Mini Indy parking lot and headed towards home.

Much like the drive up to Philly, the drive home was filled with comfortable silence but also small conversations. "I didn't know you could be so competitive." Jason said surprised.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Aria responded with a wink.

Squeezing her hand, "I guess you really aren't a powder puff girl anymore." Jason stated and stole a glance at the beautiful brunette in his passenger seat.

Laughing, "Wow I haven't heard that nickname in a long time. And for one, I was never really a powder puff girl remember I had the pink hair and didn't want to be exactly like Ali." Aria said in a saucy tone.

"That's true. You were always different from the others, but in a good way. I always wanted to get to know you, but Ali had an iron fist when it came to me interacting with you guys." Jason said in a sad tone.

"Oh Jason I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your day talking about Ali." Aria said hurriedly squeezing his hand.

Quickly looking at her, "It's okay Aria. It didn't ruin my day. I guess I'm still dealing with everything ya know." Jason said reassuring her.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Sometimes I swear I can hear Ali saying something when I pick out what I'm going to wear."

"I know right. I could hear her when I was redoing her room. She was livid." Jason said with a smile.

The rest of the drive was silent, but not uncomfortable. Jason wasn't mad at Aria for bring up Ali, she had been important to them all. He was just happy to not have his sister telling him who he could and couldn't be involved with. Looking over at his passenger, he saw that Aria had fallen asleep with her head resting on the shoulder strap. She really is beautiful was all he could think. He brought her small hand up to his lips and gently kissed in and let her sleep all the way back to Rosewood.

Parking his car, Jason gently woke Aria up, "Aria wake up. We're back in Rosewood." He said kissing her on the cheek.

Rubbing her eyes, "Please tell me I didn't fall asleep." Aria said embarrassed.

"You did, but you're cute when you sleep so I let you." Jason told her with a flirty smirk.

"Okay, but I didn't drool right?" Aria asked.

"If you had I would have pulled over and woke you up to kiss you." Jason said taking her hand and walking towards The Brew.

Aria waved at Zack as her and Jason stepped inside. Zack walked over and extended his hand to Jason and handed Aria another card, _Order something you have always wanted to try but never have and relax_. Taking the card and looking at, Jason asked Zack, "Do you have any idea who these cards are coming from?"

"I do, but I cannot tell you. Just know that they come from people who care a lot about the two of you." Zack responded before heading back behind the counter.

"People who care about us?" Jason asked.

"Jason, I think I know what is going on." Aria said with an invisible light bulb coming on above her head.

"Please tell me because I'm confused." Jason said confused.

"Let's order first and then I'll tell you my thought."

Aria ordered a Mexican cinnamon coffee, it was something she had always wanted to try but had been too nervous to order, but that stupid card had given her a reason to finally try it. Jason wasn't big on iced coffee drinks but he ordered mocha peanut butter frosty. To him it had sounded just disgusting enough to actually be good. Once they got their orders, Aria noticed Spencer sitting in a corner booth with her phone out.

Spencer had gotten to The Brew before Jason and Aria. She was glad for that so she could get herself set up and calmed down. Zack had brought her coffee over and asked her if everything was ready for tonight. Spencer said yes but she was nervous about getting up and signing in front a room of people. Taking a drink of her coffee she saw her half-brother and best friend walk through the door. They looked so happy, like they didn't have a care in the world besides being together at that moment. She got nervous when she saw Jason ask Zack a question, but she could tell that Zack hadn't given them anything to go on. Something did make her nervous though, Aria had a look about her that Spencer was worried about. She didn't want them to figure it out before she could tell them why she did it; she didn't want them mad at her. Quickly she sent a text to Hanna and Emily, **I think Aria has figured it out. What do I do?**. Hanna's response was to sit tight and act normal. Emily's told her take a deep breath and not let it show that she was worried about something.

Aria headed toward the table that Spencer was sitting out, "Hey Spencer, how is the studying going?" she asked noticing that her friend didn't have any books in front of her.

"Good. I needed to get out of the house. I was starting to confuse dates so I knew that a cup of coffee and a walk would be a good break." Spencer responded more evenly than she thought she could muster.

Looking satisfied, "Okay well enjoy your coffee and good luck with the studying." Aria said walking back towards Jason who had passed his hellos along before sitting down.

Joining her date for the day, "So you said you think you know what is going on, what is it?" Jason asked in a hushed tone since Spencer was only a few tables away.

"I think my friends are trying to set us up. Think back to the formal, Spencer told me that you asked if I was going to it."

"Wait she told you that? She told me that all you could talk about was seeing me at the dance."

Laughing, "She is good." Aria said with a smile, realizing one of her best friends had played them both.

"Yes she is but that doesn't explain these stupid cards." Jason said laying them all on the table.

"Actually it does. All three of these events have been something my friends would have loved to do. Hanna has the biggest sweet tooth of anyone I know, Emily loves to blow off steam in unusual ways, and well Spencer loves her coffee." Aria said sitting back in her chair.

Jason just looked at her and realized everything she had just said was true, "So they planned this whole day?"

"Yes, because I know that Spencer never mixes up dates in History and when she is really studying she never leaves her book at home and only breaks to use the bathroom." Aria said knowingly.

"So they ditched the plans they had with you, so we could spin the whole day together. I'll give it to them they are good." Jason said taking it all in.

"They want us to be happy. I do have to say that I don't think I could have planned a better Saturday. I have had so much fun today."

"I have too. I feel like I know you better now because of it." Jason said looking straight into Aria's green eyes.

"I feel the same way. So do you think we should tell Spencer that the jig is up?" Aria said as she stared back into Jason's eyes.

"No I think we should let them keep the charade up until they are ready to tell us themselves. Plus with them doing all the planning I get to see you more often and I don't have to stress about planning the dates." Jason said smiling widely.

"Oh so I'm hard to plan for?" Aria responded faking hurt.

Reaching across the table, "No you're not. I just like being able to with you." Jason said taking her hand.

Aria didn't need to say anything because her eyes told Jason all he needed to know.

Spencer had seen Jason and Aria enter into a discussion that they didn't want heard when Aria had finally joined him. It made her nervous but she knew that she had to go and get ready for the show, but before she left she saw Jason and Aria just staring at each other, it looked like they were having a conversation with just their eyes. Taking out her phone once again she clicked a picture and sent it to Hanna and Emily. Smiling at Zack as she walked out Spencer no longer cared if Aria and Jason had figured it out.

As the happy couple was finishing their coffee Zack walked up to the table and handed Jason another card, _one more thing for you two at the Hollis Bar & Grill._ This is the last one I swear was all Zack said as he walked away smiling. Aria felt a knot in her stomach. Jason looked at Aria and knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked worried.

"That's… that's where I met Ezra." Aria said looking at her hands. She didn't want to see the hurt in Jason's eyes. They had a great day and this was going to ruin it.

"Aria. Aria please look at me." She lifted her head and Jason could see that her eyes held all of her worry's. "This doesn't change our day or how I feel about you. You had to have met him somewhere besides at school. Let's go check it out and if you get uncomfortable we will leave." Jason said in an even tone. His eyes held no anger, hurt or ill emotion, they looked worried about her.

"Are you sure?" Aria asked nervously.

"Yeah I'm sure. I knew that you two dated, you told me. I can't hold the fact that you had a boyfriend against you." Jason said taking her hand. "So are you ready to go?"

Standing up, "Yeah I'm ready. And Jason, thank you." Aria said as she put her arms around his middle and hugged him tight.

"I'd do anything for you Aria." Jason told her hugging her back.

Zack pulled out his phone and called Ella as soon as Jason and Aria walked out the door, "They are on their way."

Emily, Hanna and Spencer all waited nervously for Jason and Aria to arrive. They couldn't go on until they got there. Hanna was the first to notice them when they came in, hitting Emily, "Come on, we need go." She said heading for the small stage. Emily squeezed Spencer's shoulder and followed Hanna.

Jason and Aria walked into the smoky bar and found a table to sit at. Before coming in they had noticed the sign for the karaoke night that was that night. Jason had gotten them some cups of water from the bar and settled back down. Both were very curious about why the last card had told them to come there, but when Hanna and Emily stepped up on stage all the questions were answered. Aria let out a whistle for her two friends. Jason just put his arm over the back of Aria's chair and looked at the stage determined to enjoy the show.

Hanna handed Emily a mic as the music started, the small screen in front of the two lit up and said intro. Both girls looked at each other as the words started coming on the screen. If they were nervous you would have never known as the two friends sang, "I Don't Want to Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith. Aria was surprised that they had picked that song. Hanna couldn't stand 80's hair bands while Emily liked softer toned music. But the fact that neither girl kept their eyes off Jason and Aria gave them the reason for the song choice.

Aria looked up at Jason who was already staring at her. They both realized in that moment that they really didn't want to miss anything in each other's lives. After all this time they had found their way back to each other and were determined to make it stick. The song ending didn't break the eye contact between Jason and Aria but the cheering crowd did. They both turned and clapped for the girls. Aria was so proud of them for having the courage to stand up and do that. She was getting up to go and say thank you when Spencer stepped up on the stage by herself and looked right at Aria.

Spencer stepped up on the stage and found the two people she was looking for. Aria met her eyes first as she sat back down and Jason leaned forward in his seat as she met his eyes. The music started and Spencer took a couple deep breaths and tried to ignore the fact that Jason was never going to let her live this down.

Jason smiled when "Tell Her About It" by Billy Joel came on and his half-sister started to sing. He knew it was her not so subtle way of telling him to always tell Aria everything. Smiling and watching her, he sat back and put his arm back around Aria's chair.

Aria watched at Spencer looked at Jason. She could see the love between the siblings, but she could also see the wheels turning in Jason's head about how he could make fun of Spencer for this one.

Spencer wanted to run off the stage when her song was over but the applause she got stopped her. She looked out at the crowd and could see that everyone had enjoyed her performance. Jason and Aria were both standing, smiling and clapping for her. Hanna and Emily were whistling and make tons of noise. Putting the mic back in the stand, Spencer stepped off the stage and headed towards Aria and Jason not being able to put off the inevitable any longer.


	6. At Last

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment. **

This is the final chapter of this story. I hope you have enjoyed it.

* * *

Spencer's stomach was in knots as she walked towards Jason and Aria. She had no idea how they were going to take her news. The plan was only to get them together and let them go from there. All she wanted was for things to go back to something normal, like things had been before A, and she knew that Aria had always had a crush on Jason and although he would hadn't admitted it then Jason had felt the same way about Aria. Pulling out the empty chair, Spencer sat down.

Jason and Aria looked at each other when Spencer had headed towards their table. Neither of them were mad at her for what had happened. Everything she had planned had turned out great. While both would have liked to go about it in a different way they couldn't deny that this way they actually got together and didn't just dance around the relationship like they would have if someone hadn't put their hand it in.

Looking from her half-brother to her best friend, "There is something I need to tell you guys." Spencer said in a quiet tone.

"Spencer…" Aria grabbed Jason's knee before he could say anything else. He looked down at her and she just shook her head. "Go ahead, Spencer." Aria said finally.

"I have been orchestrating this whole thing, the spring formal and today, I mean. I didn't know how to else to make you two actually admit you're feelings for each other. You both have been crazy about the other since Ali and now that she's not around you don't have to worry about something being unhappy with your relationship. I know that I would be ecstatic to have you two finally together." Spencer said looking from one to the other.

Smiling and reaching across the table, "We knew that." Jason said squeezing her hand.

"Wait you two knew? How?" Spencer said slightly angry.

"Spencer, come on today you, Emily and Hanna all happened to be at the places where Jason and I had our dates." Aria explained while smiling.

"Okay, that probably wasn't the best idea, but we wanted to see how they were going."

"We get that Spencer, but couldn't you have let us figure out how to get together." Jason asked honestly.

"I could have, but I would be dead before it ever happened. I needed it to happen before we all left Rosewood. I needed to know that two of the most important people in my life were happy and taken care of." Spencer told him.

Getting up and walking over to Spencer, "Thank you." Aria said giving her friend a hug. "I do agree with Jason though we could have gotten together on our own, but your need to be in control of everything did move the process along."

"So you two aren't mad at me?" Spencer asked worried.

Looking at each other, "No." Jason and Aria replied.

Standing up Spencer gave both Jason and Aria hugs and turned to go. Before she walked out of the bar she turned to see Jason hold Aria. It was the sweetest thing she could imagine. They both looked so happy. She knew that her need for control was something she needed to work on but this time it had helped instead of hindering something.

* * *

*A few weeks later*

The four friends stood in front of Rosewood High in their hats and gowns holding their diplomas. None of them knew what the future was going to hold, but they were looking forward to it. Just because they were graduating didn't mean that their bond would be broken, they had already decided that they were going to spend Thanksgiving in LA with Caleb and Hanna, who had gotten their own apartment. Jason was going to New York with Aria. He had gotten a job near NYU helping at risk teens and found an apartment. Ella was not naïve enough to believe that her daughter was going to be staying the dorm, she knew that every night would be spent at Jason's and she was okay with that. Emily and Paige didn't get back together but they were still good friends, both wished the other luck and said they would see each other at competitions. Toby and Spencer were going to New Haven together. Toby had found a great construction job and Spencer was looking forward to college.

As they separated to go do family pictures Spencer walked with Toby but her eyes were on Jason and Aria. If someone had told her 3 years ago that they would be leaving Rosewood together, she would have told you that they were crazy but as she watched she couldn't be happier for them. After all the time that had passed Aria had finally gotten her true love, Ali and Spencer's older brother while Jason had found the place that felt like home, it wasn't a permanent place sine Aria was always on the move but it was home.


End file.
